


Take It With A Smile and a Grimace

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Gods AU, Gore, Kink, Kinky, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Sex, Slapping, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matthew, a God in his own right, insults the Goddess of the Underworld, Elektra. In punishment, he must travel there and take what he is dealt. Things then take a turn they didn’t expect upon his arrival, but both welcome it.Inspired by the myth of Nergal and Ereshkigal.





	Take It With A Smile and a Grimace

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.

Sent to atone for his sins, Matthew walks barefoot towards the gates leading to the underworld. Distance howls and screams echo further along, the place is cold and harsh, he can feel eyes on him but no heartbeats linger; they’ve all been waiting for him since the commandment from Elektra.

He isn’t frightened, not even when the gatekeeper orders him to strip down before making his way through the gates leading to throne room. There has been little talk of what will happen to him once he is there but with how he spoke of Elektra during the banquet, his life is practically being served on a silver platter, hers for the taking.

Elektra is dressed in her most regal attire. An onyx crown sits on her head, and a diamond choker around her neck. Gold jewel studded bracelets decorate her arms, and her stunning black silk embroidered dress, goes past her feet. Brushing against the throne steps.

Her keen eyes look towards the entrance to the throne room. Knowing Matthew is coming soon. His insults of her at the banquet stung, and as a woman of quick action, she’s ordered him here instantly, to come and pay for his crime.

What his punishment will be is still undecided, but she’s sure it will come to her, when she meets the man that dared to speak against her.

Mocking voices echo around him as Matthew makes his journey to Elektra’s throne room, the place feels simultaneously so quiet and too loud all at once, making him truly walk blind until the guard at the end of the seventh gate pushes him inside.

He lets them do this, he could destroy any of them if he wanted but he doesn’t want to infuriate Elektra anymore than he already had done. If he is to suffer at her hand, then let it be merciful. 

Elektra watches him as he passes the last gate, and enters the throne room. “Will you at bow at my feet as is costumery, or will you insult me further?” She asks as her eyes scrutinize him.

A chill runs down his spine at the sound of her voice, the hair on his arms rises to attention as he briefly debates how to progress. He doesn’t want to kneel to her, not when she’s dragged him here in the first place but to further anger her is foolish.

Slowly, Matthew lowers himself to the ground, keeping his head bowed. He says nothing, instead just focusing on the sounds of Elektra perched above him.

“Good. At least you know some basic manners.” Her eyes keep watch on him. Waiting for any move he may make. “I’m sure you’re aware of why you’re here. Insulting a Goddess,” She _tsks_. “What a lowly but vile crime.”

“My intentions were not to insult,” he says carefully, knowing better than to not outright express his disinterest in her feelings. 

Elektra’s takes in his naked form as he stands. He’s handsome and well built. Maybe if things were different she’d lie with him.

“Then what were your intentions?” She cocks her head to the side.

“Had I know you were listening, I wouldn’t have spoken at all.” He decides to say after a long silence.

Elektra sighs dramatically. “So that’s your apology? Sad. Very sad.”

“I did not come here to apologies, or to beg forgiveness.” Matthew slowly stands. “I came to take my punishment, whatever you see fit.”

Elektra stands from her own seat, and grabs the golden whip that sits to her right. She coils it around her hand like a piece of jewellery. “Ten lashes, for the ten insults against me.” She steps down from her throne, and unfurls the whip.

Matthew clenches his jaw and balls his hands up into fists but does not argue, does not beg or cry. He cocks his head in Elektra’s direction but stays silent, not wishing to further his punishment.

She walks over to him, and gets behind him. Her eyes run over his naked body for a moment, before she lifts the whip. The whip cracks loudly as she gives him the first lash. She’s merciful enough to give him a moment to recover, before she whips him again.

The first blow hurts more than Matthew was expecting, the pain is sharp like a knife and it takes all his control not to cry out. The second lash does pull a low growl out of him as the pain only increases over the already raw flesh. It continues on like that until the tenth lash is done, leaving Matt’s skin a dark red and hot to the touch.

Elektra lets go of the bloody whip, and steps back. She eyes his gory back, but says nothing. He’ll recover soon, he’s immortal after all.

“Your punishment is done.” She goes to move around him, but his hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. “What are you doing?” She hisses.

While she’s distracted, Matthew reached out and pulls the whip out from her other hand. He lunges at her, knocking her to the ground before straddling her waist. He uses the whip like a garrote, tightening it around her neck.

She cannot follow him out of the underworld, and even if she could, killing her would put a hold on that all together.

Her hands grasp at the whip, and attempt to free it from around her neck. Her nails digging into the bound material.

“Let me go!” Elektra demands. Gasping for breath. “Stick! Nobu!” She manages to yell to her guards.

Matthew tightens the whip around her neck, pulling hard in an attempt to cut off her speaking. The guards weren’t coming, they were too busy with the surprises he’d managed to hide throughout the gates, his demons all feral and hungry.

Knowing she can’t get the whip off her neck, she claws at him. Using all her stretch to gorge at his face, and bring forth blood.

Her legs wrap around him, and dig into his back. Pressing on his spine.

The pressure forced on his already gored and raw back causes Matthew in involuntarily jerk back, loosening the pressure he was applying around Elektra’s throat. 

One of her hands goes to the whip once more, while the other reaches back and digs into his back. He jerks again, and she sees an opening. Pulling on the whip with all her might.

The whip slips out from Matthew’s hands as he cries out and flinches away from Elektra, the same sharp pain as before now radiating through his body.

 _“How dare you_!” She growls as she flips him over, and pins him down. The whip now on his throat.

He groans in pain but doesn’t try to fight back. Matthew presses his neck up against the whip, almost trying to entice her into choking him.

Elektra puts pressure on his pelvis, keeping him down as she slowly tightens the whip on his neck. She won’t kill him, she just wants to scare him.

She leans over him, making their faces are inches apart. “You have some audacity to do this.” She hisses.

“If you’re going to kill me,” he croaks, leaning up so their noses brush just barely, “do it already.”

“You don’t deserve death.” She growls back. Putting more pressure on his neck. “Maybe I’ll keep you as a pet to keep my whip in shape.” She bares her teeth.

Something almost like a moan gets stuck in Matthew’s throat, a sound that even surprises him. He doesn’t know how to respond, he can’t even if he wanted to because of the pressure being applied to his neck. 

Instead, he lets his head lull back against the ground and reaches up to wrap his hand around Elektra’s wrist, pressing her tighter against his throat.

She looks down at him in surprise, but lets him press her wrist. Her shock becomes greater when she feels his cock hardening against her.

_Is he turned on?_

There is quite literally no where to hide, he’s in a foreign land with his clothes stripped from him and a goddess pining him down by his neck. He can feel himself getting hard and there’s nothing he can do about it, he might even feel embarrassed if he wasn’t so focused on keeping himself breathing.

Elektra slowly rocks, letting his cock brush against her. She loosens her grip on him only slightly, and breathes. “Do you want me?”

He wonders if this is another test, whether there is a correct answer at all. His mouth drops open just slightly, allowing his tongue to dart out and lick over his bottom lip. 

“I just tried to kill you,” he chooses to say instead, somehow believing that to be a better option than to admit he’d gotten turned on at the thought of being Elektra’s pet.

“I’m very aware of that.” She mutters. “ _But do you want me?_ ” She rubs against his cock again.

Matthew’s breaths are heavy as his eyes scan through the darkness, facing a little right of Elektra’s mouth. He shudders as she brushes over his cock again and he knows there is now no way to avoid the truth.

“Yes.”

She lets go of the whip at the same moment she slides onto his cock with a shudder. The feeling of him inside her making her mouth fall open.

She places her hands on each side of his head, as she slowly begins to ride him.

Matthew both gasps for air and moans as Elektra slips down onto his cock, his eyes squeeze closed and mouth drops open in pleasure. His hand hesitates for a brief moment before he reaches back and grabs a hold of Elektra’s wrist once more, bringing it back down so her hand rests over his throat.

She clenches her hand around his neck, and applies pressure. Revelling in the look of pleasure on his face. She rocks her hips and moans loudly.

“Do you like that? Do you like it when I dominate you, pet?” She tests the name, and smirks when he moans at it.

All Matthew can do is moan in agreement. It’s the first time in literally forever that someone has treated him like this, has had the guts to do so, and it surprises him how much he likes it.

The lashes across his back still burn with pain whenever he so much as twitches but he likes that too, he’d almost be ashamed for how weak he had become if it didn’t all feel so fucking good.

Elektra picks up her speed with a snap of her hips. Rolling them as her breasts bounce, and she throws her head back. Her long dark hair trailing down her back, and brushing against his stomach.

Matthew feels like a man possessed, completely changed from when he’d first stepped into the throne room. The hand around Elektra’s wrist tightens for a moment, encouraging her to push further, he knows he can take more. He wants to see how far she can be pushed, how much he can take.

She clenches his throat in her fist. Holding it as though she may kill him. Their heavy breaths filling the room.

She leans down and kisses him hard. Biting his lip, then soothing it over with her tongue. Her nails digging into his neck as her body shakes in pleasure.

His hands come up to grab at her hips, helping to rock her down on his cock. The harsher she treats him, the closer he gets to coming. Matthew moans into the kiss, hungrily returning it as best he can with the hand still wrapped around his throat.

Elektra doesn’t think as she rears her other hand back, and lands it against his cheek. She doesn’t give him time to react to it, before she’s licking the mark, and then his jaw.

A moan is ripped from from his throat at the sudden slap, his hips stutter and Matthew comes hard while Elektra is licking across his jaw. His fingers dig hard enough into her hips to easily leave bruises, he’s still strong but less so than her now he’s in her world.

She comes moments later. Her teeth nipping at his skin, and her hand still around his neck. She rests her head against his as she catches her breath, before eventually rolling over, and laying beside him on the cold marble floor.

“Would you like to move this to the bedroom?”

Leaving would be the right move, he doesn’t want to get trapped down here now that he knows what Elektra is capable of— or how much he likes it. The only reason he was down here was to repent for his mistake and at least in someway, he’d already done that. 

He reaches up and traces his fingers over where Elektra’s hand had squeezed at his throat, still panting for air. He should go, he should leave and never look back.

“Please.”

She pulls him onto his feet, then tugs him into her nearby bedroom. They fall onto the bed, and he hisses in pain when his back hits the sheets. She pulls him into a kiss, and wraps her legs around his lower waist. Avoiding the lashes.

Her nails dig into his scalp, and she brings forth a trickle of blood that oozes between her fingers. Elektra sticks her tongue into his mouth, and runs it across his teeth.

The coppery scent of blood hits Matthew’s nose and he groans, not out of pain but in delight, out of pleasure. He tangles his hands through her hair, pulling her even closer so their bodies press flush. His face aches from where Elektra had slapped but he likes the reminder, he likes being able to take whatever she hands out.

Her other hand scratches down his back, and he howls in pain. She quiets him with a kiss, and positions herself so he can thrust into her.

Matthew has had his fair share of women but none of them even come close to how Elektra makes him feel, feral and hungry and desperate for whatever Elektra will give him. He rolls Elektra onto her back and starts to fuck her, moaning in both pleasure and pain as she continues to scratch down his already bloody back.

She moans into his mouth as he thrusts into her again and again. Making her writhe in ecstasy. “Oh Matthew.” She whines. “Right there.” Her nails gouge into his back.

In the way of punishments, this has to be the best kind. He hisses in pain as her nails pierce his skin, he bites at her jaw, before nosing his way down to her neck to suck some marks on there, making sure everyone down there in the underworld would know that their queen had gotten fucked by an outsider.

Elektra rocks her hips to meet his, as they both shake and orgasm together. Breathing hard, and clutching one another.

They continue to kiss as they come down from their orgasm high, before she flips him over, and peppers his chest with soft kisses. Licking and nipping his nipple. “You’re staying here with me.” She mutters against his skin.

Matthew’s chest falls with each heavy breath as he takes in Elektra’s demand, the lack of choice both scares and excites him. He has a purpose back on the upper world, a life left to live but what is life to a God? There’s chance for an infinite number of those, why not spend some of them with the one thing who has made him feel something other than untouchable.

He runs his fingers through her hair before tugging her up for a kiss, slower and less desperate than the few they had shared before. He lets the kiss speak for him, answering the question she hadn’t even asked.

* * *

The lay together for six days. Wrapped in each other’s arms amongst her sheets. Business and duty lay in wait while she stays at his side. Riddled with lust and pleasure.

On the end of the sixth day, she awakes to an empty bed. Confused and mildly alarmed. “Matthew?” Elektra calls into the darkness. Grabbing a robe to slip over her naked skin.

Matthew is already long gone. He had waited till Elektra was deep in slumber before escaping with his life, not because of fear or a lack of desire to stay, but his own duties and reason for being had been left to rot. He had to return and show that he had not died at her hand, that all was well and he had bested extinction. 

Maybe then he could return, call it her demand, he didn’t want the upper world to know what had gone on down there.

Elektra searches the Underworld, but finds no trace of him, or the demons he had brought with him for protection. They’ve vanished in the night.

Betrayal and fury burn in her heart as she stalks to a guard. “Find Matthew, and demand his return.” She growls. Anger flashing in her eyes.

The people of the upper world are both impressed and thrilled by Matthew’s return. He shows them the lashes on his back and allows some to trace the gory lines, some of which he knew would scar. He thinks of Elektra often, can only imagine her fury at his sudden disappearance.

When his return is commanded, he knows she should be fearful. He’s insulted the queen once more and her punishment may not be so lenient this time. He agrees to go back to the Underworld but does not promise his people that he will ever return to them.

This time, her whip is already in hand when he enters the throne room. She’s unsure if she will use it, but he need not know that.

“You seem to enjoy inciting my anger.” Elektra’s eyes take him in. Though she is angry, she’s missed him sorely, and is glad to see his pretty face again.

“You did not say to stay with you forever.” His hand cocks as he catches the sound of the whip rubbing against her skin, he swallows and tries not to think of the last time he was here. “My life is up there, it’s where I belong.”

Elektra huffs. “You left in the night like a thief. Did you expect me not to be offended and insulted?”

“If anyone here is a thief, I believe the people would think it was you.” He isn’t purposefully trying to toy with her, it simply comes naturally, he likes a challenge. 

Her eyes flare. “Just as rude as ever, I see.” Her hand tightens on the whip. “And after how well I treated you. So shameful.”

“I do not owe you anything in return. I came down to receive my punishment and you decided to give me more. I have no debt owed to you.” He can feel the tension in the room begin to swell. “I stayed here for days and made up for my outburst, what’s done is done.”

“You can’t honestly view the last few days as a punishment. You enjoyed yourself as much as I did.” Elektra stands and slowly walks towards him.

“We could be infinite together, but it seems you don’t want that. How dull.”

“I just find it strange how infuriated you can be with me one minute and the next, you want eternity together.” He gives a short shrug of his shoulders. “What we did together was fun, I can admit that but that’s all it was. Can you think differently? Even now after I’ve dishonoured you twice.”

“We both like a challenge Mathew.” She unfurls to whip as a threat. “You know that. If it was any different, you wouldn’t have enjoyed being in my bed as much as you did.”

He isn’t scared by the whip, all he can think about is what it lead to last time. He stands his ground, there isn’t any way to deny the fun he’d had during those days but it feels like a defeat either way.

“Nothing to say now?” Elektra cocks her head to the side, and trails the whip on the floor near his feet. “Cat got your tongue?” She steps closer, and quickly runs the whip even closer to him.

“You demanded me back down here,” Matthew says after a moment or two of being overwhelmed by her close proximity. “I came, so do whatever you want and let us be done.”

Elektra sends the whip out with a crack of her wrist. It wraps around his neck like a vice, and the force of it sends him to his knees. She tugs on the whip, just to see him choke for a moment.

“Does this bring back old memories?” She purrs.

Matthew’s fingers try to wrap around the whip, as though he were trying to loosen for a brief moment. He quickly gives up though and lets his hands fall limp at his side. He tilts his head up despite being unable to see anything and looks through his lashes, up where he believes Elektra to be.

“Yes,” he manages to breathe out.”

She pulls on the whip with all her godly strength, bringing him closer. She falls on her knees in front of him, and kisses him deeply. Pouring all her emotions into it.

Matthew’s hands come up to cup either side of her face, pulling her closer to him. It’s easy to lose himself in the moment, all he wants is to make it up to her for leaving, to take his well deserved punishment and enjoy every second.

Elektra continues to kiss him as she drags him back to his feet. The whip still around his neck. She uses it to lead him to her bedroom, though he already knows the way well.

She pushes him onto the bed, and tightens the whip around his neck. Enough to weaken his breathing, but not enough to make him pass out, or kill him. Her legs slot on either side of him as she straddles him, and deepens the kiss.

Matthew whines and runs his hands hungrily all over her body, there wasn’t an inch he had already explored during their days together but he wants to relearn it all again. He grinds his hips up and gasps for air between feverish kisses, pressing up against the whip looped around his neck.

She’s happy that she choose a lose dress to wear, making it easy to grind against him. She leans down and licks above the whip. Nipping at his jaw, while she lets go with one hand to pull down his pants. Freeing his already hardening cock.

Elektra rocks against it with a smirk. “And you acted like you hadn’t missed me.”

Matthew shushes her with a grin facing up towards the ceiling, he grinds his hips upwards once more and revels in the soft moan he manages to get out from Elektra.

She rocks against it again, before taking him inside her slowly. Her mouth forming an ‘o’ as she sighs in pleasure. She wastes no time in beginning to ride him. Her grip on the whip loosening enough, to give him the ability to lift his head slightly.

She meets him in the middle, and smiles into their kisses. Revelling in the moans she’s eliciting from him.

Matthew moans softly against her lips, arching his chest upwards to meet hers. He hadn’t been gone for long at all but it felt like an eternity without her by his side, he had his duties, sure, but none of that had made him feel nearly as alive as being with Elektra did. He’d happy become mortal for her, content to die at her hand whether it be out of love or hate.

He dips his hand down between her legs and skims his fingertips across her clit, rubbing at it slowly as Elektra rode him how she desires.

She nips his lip and draws blood. She wants her mark all over him. Her gouges on his back and her bites on his neck. She wants everyone to know he belongs to her.

She deepens the kiss as she rides closer to orgasm. Her body begins to shake, and she tightens her grip on his neck.

“ _Mine_.” She growls and drags her nails down his chest. Leaving it in bloody ribbons.

Being torn to pieces has never felt so good. He hisses in both pleasure and pain, and his hips jerk forward as he comes deep inside of Elektra, his stomach clenches and his hands hold her still on his cock, filling her up.

After he feels her come around him, he turns his head and kisses her hard, his blood smearing against her where their chests press together. He doesn’t doubt her ownership over him, it’s the first time in an literal forever that he’s felt so strongly about another person, whether it be hate or love. Something is here, and he’s happy to be used until they find it.


End file.
